martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lin Ming/Items
Heavenly Treasures * Magic Cube ''' **Found it in a vicious beast stomach while he was deboning. It contains shattered soul fragments from experts of the divine era. When he entered it for the first time he consumed/assimilated a weak soul fragment and got his memories, wich include the "Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians" and inscription techniques. * '''Grandmist Spirit Bead **Divine Artifact obtained from Saint Emperor. Current Equipment Furnace * Cosmic Melting Furnace ' **Quasi Saint Artifact level pill furnace left behind by the Demon Emperor. Contains 3 separate spaces that can store items and can be used defensively. * '''Sun Melting Furnace ' **A High grade Saint Artifact. Won in a dual with Huo Yanguang. * 'Eightsplit Heaven Furnace ' ** A Top grade Saint Artifact. Obtained by killing Dragon One * '''Universe Heavenly Furnace **A Top True God Heavenly Treasure obtained from Asura Road. It can summon the power of stars to utilize a grand array formation used for alchemy. Robe * Nine Feathered Heaven Robe ' **A High grade Saint Artifact. In the form of a vestment. Won in a dual with Huo Yanguang. * '''Dragonscale Robe ' **A Top grade Saint Artifact. Obtained by killing Dragon One '''Other * Extreme Violet Bracer ''' ** A Saint Artifact, (accessory type treasure). This Saint Artifact can enhance soul force It can even increase perception to an extent * '''Extreme Violet Ring **A High grade Saint Artifact (Spacial Ring). * Saints Will **A treasure taken from an enemy after they were killed by an Elder of Phoenix Cry Palace. Its origin is quite mysterious. According to the analysis of the Elders, it is a fragment of will left over by an ancient Holy Lord that managed to continue existing for hundreds of thousands of years. It was obtained by a refining master, then sealed into the protective charm necklace. It can increase one’s soul force and willpower (Swallowed by the magic cube.) * Primordius Bell **a dark bronze bell used to understand the Great Dao of Grandmist Law. Its also used to temper one's inner world and mortal body. * Primordius Gate **a dark-colored gate engraved with Source Laws of the Heavenly Dao. * Primordius Heavenly Palace ** a Peak Grade Heavenly palace filled with Grandmist essence. It has grand array formations that can change its size at will. * 33 Divine Sealing Platform **A Top True God Heavenly Treasure obtained from Asura Road. Divine Seal Empyrean had refined a similar treasure in the past which was referenced from the platform in Asura Road, hence his epithet. * Cold Ice Mirror **A divine treasure of possibly Beyond True God rank which was obtained from the Primordial God Clan. It has stored the abilities of young talents for the past 10 billion years in the Primordial God Clan. It is a training platform for the elite of the elite in the God Clan. * Godhood Divine Basin **An ancient spirit treasure that Asura found more than 10 billion years ago. It has the effect of healing injuries and maintaining the life force of martial artists at their weakest moment. In addition, it can help cultivators with breakthrough to higher realms. In the past, Asura Road master used the pond in breaking through Empyrean and True God realm, and because of that, the edges of the basin are engraved by Heavenly Dao patterns, making it a supreme treasure that can make even True Gods envious. Former Equipment * Complete Demon Emperor Armor **A low grade Saint Artifact. Given to Mu Qianyu. * Coiling Martial Divine Furnace **A low grade Saint Artifact. Property of Yang Yun. Given to Mu Qianyu Weapon * Penetrating Rainbow Spear ' **A half treasure spear. The spear is in 2 parts. The shaft is not a treasure, but the spear head is. * '''Heavy Profound Soft Spear ' ** A medium grade Human Step spear. One of the prizes for reaching the top 10 of the seven profound martial house's ten thousand killing array from the Seven Profound Decree. * 'Purple Comet Spear ' ** A high grade Earth Step spear. Has the attribute of both thunder and fire. Made from a fusion of 9,900 year old Violet Electricity Spirit Bamboo and age 10,000 Sacred Flame Parasol Tree along with Purple Comet Divine Metal, the Vermillion Bird’s crystallized fire and Profound Thunder Stone. * 'Great Desolate Blood Halberd Replica ' ** Low-grade Earth-step rank halberd. Used by Lin Ming to cultivate the Great Desolate Halberd Art. found in Lei Mubai's spatial ring. * '''White Spear **A low grade Heaven Step spear. Obtained by Duanmu Qun from one of the High Lords of the Skyspilt Tower then given to Lin Ming while he battled Great Ax Tower Master, Polaris Tower Master and the black robed Elder Xiao. * Red Spear **A middle grade Heaven Step spear. Given as basic equipment in Timeworn Phoenix City.. * Great Desolate Blood Halberd ''' **A low grade Saint Artifact. * '''Purple Spear **Property of Jiang Zij. Top High-grade heaven-step rank. * 'Phoenix Blood Spear ' **A peak top grade Saint Artifact. Potential Spirit Artifact. Obtained from passing the trials of the palace spirit in the Saint Artifact Pavillion. (This spear evolved to a Spirit grade artifact when Lin Ming face his heavenly tribulation, when facing his ninefall evolution. It was further enhanced with the condensed dragon bone relics, which match Lin Ming dragon's blood.) * 'Dark Dragon Spear ' **A Peak True God Spirit Artifact by Asura Road Master. * 'World Annihilation Spear ' **A Supreme Divine Artifact made from both Asura Road Master and Immortal Sovereign. Category:Lin Ming Category:Items